Misteltoe Kisses
by Pressfourforwhores
Summary: 'Tis the season for giving after all (Chaubrey)


**All rights to the characters in this story belong to Universal Studios and Kay Cannon.**

* * *

It was the Christmas season once again and for once Aubrey was not going to be stressed out, Chloe had made sure of it.  
As Aubrey laid back on the couch listening to the sounds of Chloe rummaging around in their bedroom she could only wonder what kind of surprise her girlfriend had planned her, deciding that Chloe would probably be taking a while to get whatever it was she was getting, Aubrey swung her legs over to place them on the ground, preparing to lift herself to wander to the kitchen.  
As she began standing she was stopping suddenly by a pair of hands on her shoulders forcing her back down on to the couch with a bounce, she began to turn to protest the interruption but was stopped yet again by hands over her eyes and a giggling Chloe declaring that she wasn't allowed to look until she said so; with a heavy sigh Aubrey relented and laid her head against the back of the couch with scrunched shut eyes and a pout.  
After a few minutes of clacking about the room from Chloe, she was finally told to open her eyes and as she did Aubrey was left speechless, there stood Chloe in a red outfit made up of a shirt that ended just above her navel and a skirt that left nothing to the imagination, both the skirt and shirt were lined with fluffy white material which was all topped off with a red satin bow tied carefully around her neck. After saying nothing for a while because her mouth was hanging open, Chloe plopped herself down on her lap and whispered in her ear "so, do you like your present?" to which Aubrey could do nothing but nod dumbly.  
As Chloe slipped her arms around Aubrey's neck and leans back she teasingly whispers "well, aren't you going to unwrap me?" and with those words Aubrey's lust induced stupor broke and with a squeal from Chloe she picks her up and carries her towards the bedroom, the ribbon being lost on the way; Chloes grinning up at her as she's dropped onto the bed with a small bounce, she begins to shuffle backwards to make room for Aubrey who's already on the bed crawling towards her. Chloe lets out a soft gasp of air as Aubrey pushes gently on her shoulder and forces her to lie down before softly nipping her way up her neck back to her lips, her hands finding their way to Chloes breasts underneath the shirt which causes Chloe to press herself harder against Aubrey's palms almost groaning in disappointment as she takes them away only to sit up when she grips at the hem of her shirt and tugs it up over her head.  
Before she knows it she's on her back again with Aubrey pressing kisses down her chest and teasingly flicking her nipples with her tongue before continuing her way down towards her bellybutton; she presses open-mouthed kisses to Chloe's abdomen and slides her fingers around the fluffy edge of the skirt before running her hands towards the bottom of it. Sitting back on her knees she pulls the skirt up so that it reveals her panties and as she's about to pull them down she pauses, "Chloe?" she asks, confusion seeping into her voice; all she get's in return is a moan, "Chloe, did you really sew mistletoe onto your underwear?" she glances back up towards Chloe's face (which has the biggest grin she could have imagined) and she laughs softly before hooking her fingers under the edges of the panties and tugging them down while Chloe arches her back so that it's quicker; once they'd cleared her knees, Aubrey pressed her lips to soft thighs before sticking her tongue out and licking slowly up towards Chloe's wet sex, pressing it between the lips and licking upwards and teasingly flicking Chloe's clit.  
Chloe slid her trembling fingers through Aubreys hair before clenching her hand and forcing her harder against her, her legs moving to embrace Aubrey over the shoulders as she stopped teasing and pressed her mouth against her and sucked while running her tongue in circles, slipping a single finger in and bending it at just the right angle,Chloe threw her head back and her mouth opened in a silent moan as the pleasure continued to mount and as Aubrey added a second and then a third finger, thrusting harder with each stroke and sucking harder as she stiffened her tongue and slowed it's strokes the muscles in her abdomen tightened before suddenly relaxing as an explosive orgasm ripped through her and her eyes squeezed tight as her mouth shot open into a silent scream.  
Aubrey pulled back with her lips shining in the dim light of the room licking them to get the last remaining drops almost moaning as she tasted the musky taste of Chloe, she crawled her way back up to Chloe, stopping to admire the way her chest heaves with her deep panting before she rests her ear against it, her nose brushing the swell of Chloe's breast and she closes her eyes as she listens to the rhythm of Chloe's heart beating, a small smile begins to appear on her face as Chloe's breathing begins to slow and whispers, not expecting to be heard "I love you" and almost jumps in surprise when Chloes fingers find their way into her hair again, but this time they pet at her hair gently and she smiles as the words drift down towards her "I love you too"; but she can't help herself as her muscles begin to relax and the world grows fuzzy and warm, "but I still can't believe you sewed mistletoe into your underwear" and she finally slips into a deep sleep as Chloe's chest vibrates with suppressed laughter.


End file.
